


Heroes

by RubenCherrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubenCherrie/pseuds/RubenCherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have these juvenile dreams of being a lone beacon of hope for mankind. When are you going to realize that there are no heroes in this story?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the first installment of my first Ereri story. Heads up, I’m new. Not to the glorious world of fanfiction, but this site in general. You know what they say though, right? Fuck it. Anyway, I published this story a long while ago on a different site, but now I am sharing it to all of you. Lucky you guys because I edited this because there was a SHIT TON of spelling errors and I wanted to shoot myself because of it. It’s still a little rough because I wrote this after a – oh, almost three year hiatus from writing? I did what I could. I wasn’t re-writing the damn thing.
> 
> Enough chatter because I do a lot of that. So please. Read on and hopefully enjoy yourselves. If not then, oh well. You tried.

The silence was the most violent thing he could experience right now. Nothing was louder than it. Nothing was more desolate. His ears had dropped all focus on sound hours ago and they had been screaming ever since. Eyes were stuck on the stone wall ahead of him with a cast-iron fix – unseeing, vacant. What he saw was not physical.

Eren Jaeger was musing over something quite terrifying in his mind.

These images, these memories were forever constant within. They’d show up unannounced like rude neighbors and disrupt order. When they arrived tonight, Eren grew still as stone, his movements stunned by fear as he gave in – thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Usually, they were broken. You can’t replay events if you’ve never lived them.  

Eren had heard, though. The alarming words that had come from his mouth and his reckless actions that had caused great destruction. It frightened him to a point where he couldn’t even talk about it. Those who had gotten close enough knew that and said nothing. _You must be ready to give up your humanity in order to make change,_ he had said. Eren felt like a fool for not being prepared for the consequences.

In his brain, it suddenly reeled a blurry scene. A bandaged hand – his hand, reaching towards green grass. The rays of light from the setting sun behind his back met with silver on the ground and it glistened. A teaspoon. Beforehand he had been talking to someone from the squad. Perhaps it was Eld. It had been so casual of a conversation. The type comrades typically had. Eren did remember accidentally pushing it off the table. His fingers wrapped around the spoon and grasped it, and then there was a flash of blinding light.

Eren felt the wind come from below and it ensnare him with thick, hot smoke. He went to move his arm, but it felt submerged in concrete. He smelled the scent of his hair burning from the small embers kissing the strands at the ends, but also the familiar odor of scorching flesh.

Titan flesh.

At that instant he knew what he had done.

Eren’s eyes grew wide, heart dropping fast to his stomach and going into a state of vertigo. He was going to have a panic attack. He pressed his free hand flat on the solid muscle of a partially transformed Titan and tried to wrench his arm out from the inside. Frustrated grunts and cries ripped out of his throat as he struggled.

_Why now?_

The smoke and ashes diminished quickly, revealing a grotesque picture to the Special Operations Squad. Eren saw in agony that all their swords were drawn, once calm faces reformed into malice. They were ready to kill him. Even though he was made clear the reasons why – _understood_ why, he was shaking and speechless.

Eren, at that second, asked himself a tremendous question.

“What am I…?”

A resigned, impassive voice sounded throughout the dusky, empty basement of the old Survey Corps headquaters. It almost echoed, shattering Eren’s thoughts. It was immediately recognizable. Why was he…?

“A human or a Titan?” it asked.

Eren slowly turned his head to gaze at the doorway where the shadowy figure stood in the threshold, “Sir?”

Corporal Levi then stepped into the room. His boots made resonating clomps as he walked on the cold stone floor. His face came into the dim and yellow glow of the lone lit candle placed on the only standing table in the room, illuminating his features and created shadows under those frigid eyes. “A man or beast?” he asked idly, almost like he was sighing. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the hard wall, bending his knee and placing his foot against it as well. From there – looking directly at Eren, and spoke again. “Tell me, what do you think you are?”

Eren couldn’t find the right words to give a suitable answer. His mouth was unexpectedly dry. “I-I don’t – what do you mean?”

“You were asking yourself a question just now,” Levi said. “Don’t you wish to find the answer?”

Eren eyes fell to the floor, his appearance looking too tired for someone of only fifteen. “I don’t want to look too far into it,” he said sadly. “I’m afraid of what I will find there.” And that was the most honest truth he could give his Corporal.

There was a pause from Levi that made Eren nervous and he couldn’t bring himself to look at him. He waited for a response like a subordinate should, not wanting to offend him in any way. Eren was fresh meat – a newborn to the Survey Corps. He must keep his tongue in place, especially with this man.

Finally, and to great relief, Levi spoke. “We are all battling fear. Mankind has been fighting it for centuries. When you let it consume you, you stop looking for reason.” His sharp irises – which were the darkest blue Eren had ever seen, abruptly became grave. Those who did not know him wouldn’t be able to tell. “You’ll become a lamb to the slaughter.”

Eren started tautly playing with his fingers. He kept his sight to the ground, speaking dejectedly. “Mankind fears Titan, but what do you do when man fears himself?”

“What you fear you will become,” Levi replied. “If you’re afraid that you are a fiend then eventually you will become one. Nothing is more powerful than the human mind, Jaeger. If it falters then so will you.”

“I don’t know what to do. This power…” Eren ceased movement with his hands and simply stared at them, doubting them. “I can’t understand it.”

Levi said nothing. There was a deafening silence that flooded the room then. It filled Eren’s senses once again and began plaguing his brain with that evening’s incident. His whole body became rigid, eyes twisting shut. He hated feeling so ashamed, so mortified, so-

“I didn’t mean to transform today,” he exclaimed. “I couldn’t help it. It was just a teaspoon, Corporal. I panicked. I didn’t-“

“We discussed this matter in the dining hall,” Levi interjected. “We know how it happened.”

Eren hesitated, pondering. “You saw the way they looked at me,” he whispered.

“I did. What of it?”

_What?_

Eren suddenly found the will to face Levi when infuriation and disbelief seized his entire being. How could he be so indifferent? Nobody knew. Nobody would ever _know_ the unrest his endured, the loathing of being an aberration and a godforsaken monstrosity. He was the unfortunate creation that humanity hides from behind walls that nearly touch the sky and he had absolutely no rule over it. How was he supposed to protect mankind when he could not stop himself from hurting the innocent when he loses himself?  

He stood up swiftly and with pronounced force. The bed slammed up against the wall, rattling the metal frame. Eren’s eyes looked like someone had set fire to them with gasoline. His demeanor altered so quickly. He took a daring step towards his Corporal, shouting, “They looked at me like I was a monster!” A finger was jabbed in Levi’s direction, “ _You’re_ squad! They didn’t see me as a human, but a mindless Titan! How do you think the rest of the world’s going to see me when _they_ can’t even understand?”

“Calm down.”

“How can I when humanity sees me as the very thing I’m trying to protect them against?” Eren demanded, heated.

Levi’s expression grew threatening. He did not take kindly to people disregarding a warning. “ _Eren_.”

His own name fell on deaf ears. No longer was he wise if he had ever been. He was riled with the deepest kind of anger – the anger he felt for himself because he was meant to be the one to kill them all; the solider who saves the whole world. And even now, with the possession of what most thought of as a great and horrendous ability – the endowment of change, he still was helpless to himself. He hated it. This was not his vision. He wanted to know why he had been cursed so.

“How can I when I look like the monster that ripped my mother out of the debris of our home and devoured her?” Eren raged on, “The Titans took her away from me and I’m resembling one!”

Levi did a first in that moment: he raised his voice to an outranked officer, “Eren!”

“I’m either humanity’s hope or just another piece in their demise!” the boy took another very danger step towards his superior, his voice consumed with grief and desperation, “Tell me, Corporal, what the fuck am I because I don’t know anymore!”

The answer came easy.

“You’re a child.”

Eren halted at the remark. As unexpectedly as his temper ignited, it died just as fast. He stood motionless and eyeing the Corporal with nothing to say. He visibly saw in shorter man’s harsh countenance that he had tested his patience. Eren realized how forebodingly close he had gotten to him. An audible gasp escaped from his lips, however Levi’s hard stare kept him rooted where he stood.

He was very pissed.

But, Levi was frighteningly apathetic in all circumstances.

“You may be a part of the Survey Corps, but wearing the uniform doesn’t make you a man of battle. You’re still running around here shitting in your diapers.” Levi nonchalantly lifted his head to stare at the ceiling like he was contemplating something troublesome when really he was mocking the brat, “You would think Trost would’ve made you a solider, but mentally you’re still weak.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed, “What did you-?”

Levi eyes flickered down and glared at him with his mouth in a tight line, quickly reminding the kid of just who the fuck he was and immediately silencing him. “You have these juvenile dreams of being a lone beacon of hope for mankind. When are you going to realize there are no heroes in this story?”

Eren’s eyes grew large in response and did not open his mouth to speak. Satisfied with his shock, Levi continued. 

“Just because you have unique abilities that the rest of us don’t may make you superior to others, but not to me or my squad. As I said before, we could kill you without hesitation if we wanted to. Titan form or no.”

“I don’t think of myself as superior!” he blurted. He knew he slipped up, but Eren so badly wanted to defend himself.

“You may sit here and say that. However, you do.” Levi almost smirked, “Sometimes I smile when I recall myself kicking you like a beaten dog during your court hearing when you show such ignorance now.”

Before he could give it much thought, Eren gave into action again. It seemed to be a dreadful habit of his. His teeth gritted up tight and he bared them in fury. He took a fast move towards Levi with his right arm raised and hand clenched in a fist. How terribly he wanted to strike him, but he caught himself from making such a huge mistake. He planted his foot solidly on the ground and with a great effort fought to keep it there. Eren glared at the Corporal with distain, remembering how he had beaten him until his face was cascading blood and spit in the middle of the Military Court. Inevitably, it had saved his life. So, slowly he lowered his arm, letting his shoulders relax.

Those dark eyes were fixed on him now. Dull and emotionless, as they always were and would always remain. “You want to hit me,” Levi stated.

Eren turned his head away, muttering, “No, sir.”

“Well, do it.”

_Wait…_

He immediately snapped his body back into attention. “What?” Eren was dumbfounded. He couldn’t be serious. Had he really just given him permission?

“Come on, Jaeger,” Levi urged, sounding irritable. “I never give someone the first swing.”

Eren was still confused. This was too uncharacteristic of him. Was it deception? “Are you serious?”

“This is an order.”

Eren Jaeger could lie and say he contemplated it extensively, but truth is he barely gave it any mind. His thoughts were pushing him – advocating him, recalling how this man has treated him like shit ever since he was granted the boy’s custody. And above all else, it was a command. It was taught to Eren to never defy authorization from higher ups. It was justified.

He charged at Levi with fervor and aimed a strong punch straight between his eyes, hoping with all of his might that it hurt this bastard.

The second before Eren’s calloused knuckles would have connected, Levi disappeared. Eren inhaled a terse breath and looked down. Levi had dodged it, ducking below the powerful blow. It seemed like everything went in decelerated speed as the man reached up and clutched Eren’s arm in a vice grip with his left hand and grabbed the fabric of his shirt with the right.

Eren gasped, “Shit!”

In one swift motion, Levi turned on his heel and took his strength to lithely roll the kid’s whole body over his shoulder by the hold he had on his arm and hurled him to the floor. Eren felt his spine smash on the stone and his teeth close hard on the inside of his lip. His mouth opened to cry out in pain, but the wind had already deserted his lungs.

Levi watched Eren struggle for air as he leisurely walked over and stomped his foot square on his chest. He screwed his heel into his sternum, “Pathetic,” he hissed.

Eren feebly turned his head to the side and spat out the blood that was filling his mouth. The thick moisture hung sloppily from his bottom lip. He winced, “Fuck!”

Levi added pressure to his boot, crushing the brat’s chest. “Don’t forget, _Jaeger_ ,” he said roughly, “I told the Military Court that you would be my responsibility. I don’t take that lightly. Neither do my teammates. Remember that the Survey Corps could have let you become the Military Police’s science experiment.”

Eren let out a ragged cough as he tried to speak and his expression twisted in agony. “Then why didn’t you?” he shouted

Levi leaned in closer, his voice deep and very serious. There was a profound conviction in what he said. “Because Titan’s deserve such horrific treatment, not you – not a human being.”

“Corporal…” came Eren’s weak reply.

Levi closed his eyes and gave a genuine sigh. It was the most human reaction he had ever shown to anyone. “I really loathe repeating myself, but I said before that I would expect nothing less of how my squad reacted to your unexpected transformation. There is no moments to think about these things, Eren. Not in this life. We act accordingly.” He removed his implanted foot from Eren’s chest and looked at him sternly as he strained to sit up, “Do you understand?”

Eren nodded and finally got himself upright. He didn’t feel like standing, so he sat there – sullen and staring out into space as he talked with a certain sadness, “I don’t want to be to be out of control of this power. Last time I transformed to defend humanity, I almost killed Mikasa.”

“Yes, the girl,” Levi said thoughtfully.

Eren shook his head free of the pictures his brain was trying to construct of that time. He still couldn’t recollect it. It was always a shady illustration. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I want to harness this power. I want to be the last trump card this world has.”

“I don’t disagree that you’re a game changer,” Levi said. “Believe in your abilities, as I do mine. However, keep in mind that there are other lives at stake other than yours. Don’t go acting senseless because of your vow for revenge. Don’t put my comrade’s lives in danger.”

“I won’t, Corporal.”

Levi paused and observed Eren sitting alone on the cold ground. His eyes were transfixed to something ahead that was only being seen by his own mind. Levi noticed there was still blood painted on his mouth. He squatted down in front of him, forcing Eren to come out of his silent reverie. His eyes widened as he felt the odd sensation of Levi’s thumb swiping across his bottom lip, wiping off the blood he caused him to shed. It was such a tender yet foreign touch to him. Eren’s mother had caressed him so many years ago, but this did not feel the same.

“Don’t put your life in danger, Eren,” he said.

The boy’s heart skipped a massive beat.

“People will die on this expedition beyond the wall. You must be smart, practical. I hope there’s a great secret in Zhiganshina like you say, I don’t like people’s deaths to be in vain.”

That’s when he spotted it. Eren caught a glimpse of softness in his eyes.

_Those eyes._

He had never noticed them in this particular fashion before – never noticed the way Levi’s jet black hair fell so lightly and flawlessly across them. They made him feel like he was in the blackest, most profound part of the ocean. It was constricting him on the inside and leaving him breathless.

Eren wanted to be closer, and it was starting to cloud his judgment.

“Levi, I-“

 _Fuck_. He just called him by his first name.

The Corporal didn’t not move to reprimand him for his disrespect. He remained sitting in front of him, both arms resting on his bent knees. For once, he was looking down at Eren. His height always kept him looking up at everyone who passed him even though most of the time he was twice their age and looked ten years younger. Eren would forever find that fascinating about him.

But, right now, he was fearful.

His body tensed up as Levi leaned down close to him. Eren could actually feel the warmth of his breath against his face. “Who gave you consent to use my first name when addressing me, Jaeger?” he asked.

Eren fought to get the words out, but all he could do was stammer and trip over them in a panic, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any insult by it, it just sorta…”

Levi lifted his hand and the kid flinched as he placed it on top of his unruly brown hair. He gripped the locks delicately, watching in amusement as Eren’s expressions changed dramatically within a matter of seconds from shitless, to perplexed, and then to apprehensive. Levi gently tilted his head up.

“You got bravado, you little shit, for calling me that.”

Eren knew he should feel scared, but he didn’t. The feeling absorbing him was something unusual, something perplexing. Perhaps it was a longing from the constant pull he was beginning to feel from the inside. The sensation came only when he _wanted_.

Did he want Levi?

His Corporal’s piercing eyes never left his as he lowered his voice, filling Eren’s perception with a haze and rattling his chest with an undeniable ache that did not spur from physical affliction. Eren couldn’t help but pay close attention to his lips as he spoke.

“Fortunately for you, I like the sound of it,” Levi nearly whispered.

Eren’s entire body grew remarkably hot. It came from the core of his stomach and raced up to his brain at a hundred miles an hour with no signs of descending. He by no means would ever fathom why he yearned to press their mouths together. It was like a throwing a match onto a pile of dry leaves and watching as they instantly catch fire. It kept spreading everywhere.

He felt so exhausted. Too shattered to comprehend. He never found the need to break down and confide in someone – to collapse and find comfort in them. Not even with Mikasa and Armin. Not like the way he did now. He wanted to be strong for them. They had all lost a part of themselves in this hellish world and they were the only family he would ever have again. But, with Levi…

He did not need to be anything for him.

Because he was nothing to him.

And oddly enough, that gave Eren solace. He was just so tired.

He pushed himself up onto his knees, the image of Levi hovering above him never leaving his vision until he was face-to-face with him. Funny how now they seemed like the same height. Eren’s green eyes had turned half-lidded and lustrous. Levi had seen the look before – the look of intense and carnal thirst. Something fiery and wild had taken over his soul.

Eren dreadfully wanted to feel Levi’s sultry breath against his skin. He leaned in closer and closer. His lips were slightly parted and a light pant eluded from in between them.

Levi did not show a bodily reaction. He retained his stoic composer even though for a brief moment he struggled with it. But his voice – _oh, Christ his voice_ – couldn’t hide his rapidly mounting hunger. It was so faint and soft like velvet. Or perhaps that’s just how it seemed to Eren, but it didn’t seem real. Levi was currently proving himself to be quite human.

“What are you doing, brat?”

“I don’t know,” he respired. They were a mere inch away from each other and Eren was _very_ aware of it. This was so unlike himself…and he sort of enjoyed it. He went to seal the gap between them, his eyes slipping shut.

“Corporal Levi!”

The voice was female and called from down the basement hallway. They didn’t even overhear her loud footsteps.

Eren immediately stopped and was stunned in place, his lips barely brushing Levi’s. It was Petra. He couldn’t allow himself to be seen with his superior officer like this.

That’s when Levi promptly snatched Eren up by his collar. He let out a surprised yelped as he was jerked up to his feet and then pushed to the side. They couldn’t be so close together. Eren quickly gained balance, but barely had time to scrub away the dried and crusted blood on his mouth and chin before a pretty young girl rounded the corner and stepped into the room.

It was hard to believe that she was a deadly solider of the Special Operations Squad.

She entered with a smile like she usually does. Unbeknownst to Eren, it was mostly because Lance Corporal Levi was within her presence. She had always been very captivated by him. Levi knew it was because she had fantasies of marrying him if they made it out of the Survey Corps alive together. Her father certainly did endorse the idea, but unfortunately the man she wished to wed did not.

However, Levi addressed her as he did with everyone else, “Yes, Petra?”

“A message arrived on horseback from Commander Erwin, sir,” she said urgently.

“Probably just a request for an update,” he replied. “I’ll be there shortly.”

Petra nodded understandingly, “Of course. We’re calling it a day as well.” She gave a formal salute to him – right fist tight on her chest, left fist tight on her back, “Goodnight, sir.”

Levi gave a curt nod and granted her clearance to leave.

Before Petra exited the room, she gave a gentle smile to Eren and waved, “Goodnight, Eren.”

“U-Um, yeah, goodnight,” he stuttered.

And then she was gone.

They were alone together once again. Now this time, Eren gulped when he glanced over at Levi who was still staring off at the door Petra had just ran off through. A tidal wave of consciousness washed over his mind and he was swept away in a current of crystal clear awareness.

He had attempted to kiss Levi and the man had _pushed_ him away like he was infected with leprosy. There was no other way to put it. The embarrassment Eren felt was uncanny. What had come over him? What did he fucking expect? Levi was claimed to be the strongest warrior humanity had in its arsenal and Eren wanted him to indulge in wicked desires with _him_?

“Get rested,” Levi commanded, facing solidly ahead. “There’s things to be done tomorrow. I want you up at sunrise.”

Eren opened his mouth to begin frantically explaining his inappropriate actions, but figured against it. It wasn’t worth it and definitely was not the right time. He didn’t know if there would ever be a right time. Levi would probably forget all of this by the morning and for some reason that made him feel hollow.

He looked to the floor, “Yes, sir,” he said wretchedly.

“I’ll be preoccupied with reports. I will be returning later.”

Eren knew it wasn’t to resume what they had started. It was strictly to keep watch on him. After all, it was his legal responsibility to do so.

Levi departed the room without another word. His pace didn’t slow on the way out and nor did he bother to give him a glance over his shoulder. Jesus, as if he’d anticipated that. There again, he was left to dwell in the dreary quiet of the castle’s basement. All Eren could do was stumble back to his bed, his back still sore from when Levi had tossed him to the ground.

As he sat, he absentmindedly thought of how fucking uncomfortable the worn mattress was.

Eren wondered furiously how he could have behaved so irrationally. Really, he couldn’t explain it even if he wanted to – couldn’t identify it as lust because he barely knew what it was. His father was away too often for him to properly talk to his son about such things. Eventually, Eren stopped trying to rationalize it. He laid himself back on his poor excuse for a bed and carefully rolled over to his stomach. He did not wish to ignite the throbbing pain in his spine.

Eren couldn’t say how long he lied there. It could have been minutes or hours. Regardless, Levi never came back.

He did drift to sleep though. At some point, everyone has to. Within his slumber, he dreamed loudly and vibrantly. Even at his calmest states, Eren’s brain strained to evoke memories that weren’t there and would never exist. He dreamt of his body dying while he was a Titan and he became one for eternity. And then, he dreamt of his mother – alive and breathing and talking and hating him for being a creature of sin that murdered her five years ago.

Then, it was his father. The same cut up event that convinced him and the entire Survey Corps that there was a secret to the Titan’s demise and humanity’s victory in the basement of his broken home. Eren’s father had become crazed. All he could remember was crying and pleading – fighting off a syringe in his grasp. He meant to inject him with something and Eren didn’t know if he succeeded because it never showed him. He wasn’t even sure if happened at all. It would pan off to a still image of the wooden door his father kept locked in the house. He had given his son the key to its skeletons before he had left.

And then…

Blood.

_Carla’s blood. Mom’s blood._

Only ten years old, he was.

On and on it went like this. Eren was suffocating in his own ceaseless nightmares. He couldn’t find a way out of their obscurity and prayed for his release. A light or a tunnel that would lead to better days. A better life.

“Calm down.”

It was Levi’s voice. In the darkness. Where?

Eren looked for it. He had to find it. He looked this way – then that way. Every way possible until a scene exploded into of his face. Eren’s eyes shot down and widened incredulously. There was his hand, engulfed in hot and sizzling skinned muscle. The malformed Titan. Eren shook his head vehemently.

Not again.

“Calm down.”

Below him.

Eren glanced down and saw Levi standing in front of the steaming tons of broiling flesh. He was not looking to Eren, but to his fortified squad who had been screaming and barking at him. _“Which side are you on, Eren?”_ They would call over and over, muddling his mind. He’d almost shed frustrated tears. And Levi was ordering them to stop.

He saw those lips move this time.

“Calm down,” he said abrasively.

Everything hushed then. Including Eren’s fear. He saw Levi peek over his shoulder to him, but did not make it blatant.

_Eren, he’s talking to you._

And at that instant, everything made perfect sense to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you found this a good read! Now skip your merry asses onto the next chapter if you dare. Levi was so difficult to write about because he is such a badass and shows absolutely no emotion. I struggle to keep him in character all the time. But working with a polar opposite couple makes it so fun.
> 
> Just some side note if people feel like Eren is kind of an emotional hot mess. I mean, he’s a kid. And he’s very headstrong. I just wanted to portray a side that Attack on Titan didn’t touch on too much. Think about it. He’s fifteen and has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He has the power to transform into a Titan – the thing he hates the most in this world. Could you imagine that burden? Jesus Christ. I would feel like a monster. It’s just common sense.
> 
> Anyways, reviews are appreciated. Just one would be nice. And critics are welcome only if you have something constructive to say. Keep it classy, guys.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have these juvenile dreams of being a lone beacon of hope for mankind. When are you going to realize that there are no heroes in this story?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey you stuck through to another chapter. Congratulations! I’d give you a gift, but all the internet allows his my appreciation. SORRY, BITCHES! Anyways, this is the last chapter of this two-shot. Please look out for future stories. I will soon be publishing my other story The Sex Chronicles for your viewing pleasure. I have about five-chapters already written (a lot better may I add) and I will be posting that relatively soon. So check it out. Speaking of there is sex in this chapter of this fiction as well.
> 
> You have been warned. But honestly, if you don’t like sex you’re probably an asexual single-celled organism. That or your partner sucks in bed. We’ve all been there. Oh and there’s fucking language. So get the fuck on out of this sex party if you don’t like both.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren had been awake for twenty minutes now. At least, that what he told himself. He couldn’t say what time it was – if the sun due to rise soon, because there is no sense of time in the dark. The hallway in which he stood was windowless. Eren had walked to this point in the blackness, feeling his way across stone and stairwells. The candle lights had be blown out either by person or from the chilled breeze that seemed to whisper through the castle. Regardless, he had been standing here for a while.

In front of Levi’s door.

When Eren roused from his slumber, his mind had instinctively lead him here. The byproduct of his riling dreams was longing and he had come to a late realization of something – something that left him feeling different on the inside. It was disturbing his heart, and his lungs, and even up through his fingertips that traced ever so softly on the cherry wood door, trying to find the courage to _push_ the damn thing open. However, Eren was just a boy even though he tried so hard to be a man. He was clueless. He didn’t even know why he had come here. Perhaps if he just explained himself…

Yes, he was here to explain himself and his advancements towards his Lance Corporal. Eren knew now why he had acted so recklessly and Levi’s absence from his caretaker duties tonight spoke loudly to him. He couldn’t leave this be. He couldn’t stand proudly on his feet as a solider of the Survey Corps if Levi saw him as anything else – saw him as victim to his own befuddled desire. Eren had to sacrifice that because Levi was the key to his survival. Levi wanted his survival.

_“Don’t put your life in danger, Eren.”_

He had said that. It resounded in Eren’s ears. In a way, it was aggravating him. Goddamn it, he had become an adult the moment he made the choice to join the military – no, when he had witnessed the ultimate horrors of Titan barbarianism. He did not need a man to chastise him like father. Eren already had one and he was lost somewhere in this world. There were no moments for weakness. Not at such a crucial time.

Yet, here Eren was frozen like a block of ice outside of the doorway. As if he were a child afraid of angering his parents for waking them in the middle of the night because of a bad dream. He was sick of playing this game with himself. Eren took a moment to close his eyes to his surroundings, attempting to calm himself, then opened them square ahead and set his jaw straight. He was filled with the illusion of determination when really he hadn’t the faintest idea how he was going to begin speaking once he entered Levi’s room. Heedlessly, he placed his right hand on the brass doorknob, clenching it and staring hesitantly before twisting and pushing the it open.

The hinges creaked and groaned in the process. The whining noise echoed inside the room before him. Eren took two steps through the threshold and his eyes wandered. To the left was a bed with an iron frame holding up a frail mattress with neatly made sheets. It was clear that no one had been sleeping in it. To the right was a wooden desk sitting below a curtainless window with two lit candles placed on each end, the wax dripping down the sides and off the silver holster, creating hard puddles on the surface. Even though the chair was pushed in, someone has been once sitting there and for a while. 

Apprehension grew in the pit of Eren’s stomach, eyes darting along the walls and to the ceiling. Something must have-

_Bam!_

Abruptly, there was a loud resonance of the door being slammed shut behind him that cancelled his thoughts. The gust created rushed along Eren’s back and he quickly turned on his heel to face who was just a footfall behind him. There he met a ghost of a person hidden in the dark where the small flicker of candlelight did not shine. The hairs on the back of Eren’s neck stood upright on their roots when he caught the silver glint of a switchblade an inch from his throat. 

A perceptible gasp escaped him and a tiny bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead.

“Shit…”

Nervous eyes traced from the fingers gripping the blade down the arm protruding from the shadows. There a body walked forward into the subdued light and the faint image of Levi appeared within Eren’s vision. His expression looked a little too bored for someone holding a piece of sharply refined metal to someone’s throat.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to sneak around in the dark?” Levi asked, letting a sighing tone infect his voice as he removed the switchblade from Eren’s jugular. So casual. As if he had not just tried to strike him dead.

Eren intuitively clasped his hand on his throat, squeezing it in silent relief. He then glared at the Corporal, “What the hell are you doing with a dagger?” he exclaimed.

“I’m prepared for all types of altercations,” Levi coolly replied and snapped his blade back into the frame with a nimble flick of his wrist. He barely gave Eren a passing glance as he ambled over to the right corner of the room, haphazardly tossing the knife on the desk.

Eren found himself staring at it. He suddenly remembered what Petra had told him a few days ago in hushed confidence – the rumors of Levi once being an underground thug in the Capital. He doubted anyone had the balls to ask him if the gossip was in fact true, however the switchblade seemed to hint at the idea that it was. And in all honesty, Eren could see it. Levi was a dangerous man far before the he found the Survey Corps. It was etched in his icy stare – and the fact that it would explain a hell of a lot about his callous personality.

“So, why aren’t you downstairs, Jaeger?” Levi demanded, startling Eren out of his speculating thoughts. His response was immediate.

“Because I hate that goddamn cellar. That’s why.”

Levi nodded, seemingly to himself, as his fingers nonchalantly trailed along a hardcover book on the desk as if he was recalling a sad memory. Eren knew it was him repressing anger from his rude tone. Levi tapped the cover of the book with his fingernail once, and then twice, before pulling his hand away and grabbing the end of his chair. “It was my order that you remain down there,” he said as pulled out the ancient piece of furniture, swiftly turned it in Eren’s direction and sat down almost exhaustedly. An elbow was placed firmly on top of the desk while stoic eyes fixed themselves on melting candle wax, “You’ve been making it a habit of being a disobedient piss ant and I don’t like it.”

Eren noticed how weary the Corporal’s looked then – how everything about him in that moment seemed drained. Levi had abandoned his kept table manners of crossed legs and sitting with an upright spine. Now his knees were slumped apart from each other and his head was tilted backwards as if it was going to roll off his shoulders at any second. He appeared as though he was sinking in his seat like a man who had drank too much whiskey and if liquor wasn’t such a rare luxury and mostly a black market find, Eren wouldn’t have ruled out the possibility.

What really caught Eren’s attention though was the disordered stack of paperwork on Levi’s desk. There must have been fifteen hand-written pages.

“Have you been up this entire time?” Eren asked incredulously.

“I’m an insomniac. Also, I’ve been writing this status report to the Commander about our outcomes with you.” Levi gestured his head towards the growing garbage pile beside him. He then stared, amused at Eren for the kid had immediately become anxious. How predictable.

“Wait, you didn’t-“

“I did put the incident down for his eyes to read. It’s vital information that I’m not keeping hidden. However, since it brought further discovery of your Titan powers, it won’t be an issue.”

Eren nodded, casting his gaze to the floor, “I just don’t want the higher ups to think I’m-“

Levi damn near rolled his eyes. He instantly cut the brat off, “Let me guess. A monster?” he mockingly questioned. Eren’s face visibly flushed with embarrassment. “You worry too much about this Eren. Do you take the Commander for an idiot?”

“No,” he muttered.

“Then shut up.”

Eren said nothing. He had become pitifully meek and he wondered where all his confidence had gone. The room was immersed into silence. Levi was making no attempt to shatter it – acted like he didn’t even notice it, and Eren was too busy searching for the right words to say. As if there was any proper way to voice what he was feeling or to validate his recent discreditable actions. A dull corner of his brain quietly suggested that he came here with no intentions of validating shit. Hoping that the moment when that door shut violently behind him that Levi would reach out and pull his body close.

Much like a lover.

How stupid.

Eren’s mind was making a very vicious turn in the other direction. He could feel it. He could also feel Levi studying him. It was causing his body to catch fire and _fuck_ it was getting hot. Levi’s expression remained forever the same – like steel. Unlike Eren who was constantly in a battle with a hundred emotions all boiling their way to the surface at once. 

“So,” Levi began, lightly bounce his foot on the floor. He looked strangely careless. “Did you come here just to make small talk or-?”

God, screw it.

“You know what I realized Corporal?” Eren asked hastily.

Levi narrowed his eyes – perturbed, but interested. The look he gave Eren commanded him to continue since it was so damn important that the brat had insisted on interrupting him. That and he seemed painstakingly fretful. Even Levi could grant a person some mercy. Though he enjoyed plucking the wings from the moth before crushing it beneath his boot.

“When I accidently became a Titan, I had freaked myself out.” Stop. Breathe. Eren knew his voiced sounded terribly pathetic. He swallowed the lump in his throat, attempting to bury his self-doubt before pushing on. It wasn’t much better, but better nonetheless. “My brain just kept telling me, _‘Why now? Why does this need to happen to me now?’_ And I became angry at myself that I had put everyone in danger. I couldn’t think straight. The only thing that pulled me down from my delirium was when I heard your voice. _‘Calm down,’_ you said. And for a while my heart stopped hammering with dread…”

As Eren’s speech faded out, he found himself watching Levi. Eren saw that his pale hand was now raised up to his mouth and a long slender finger was gently rubbing the skin above his upper lip while his middle finger rested delicately on the soft flesh of the bottom.

Or so Eren imagined it to be.

Levi would always have the mysterious ability to destroy his certainty in himself. That was evident. However, now he was destroying his sense of reasoning. Eren just could not help but be transfixed with him as he toyed with his mouth, looking so graceful and daunting at the same time. Levi was surely a different breed of human. The untouchable kind. The kind can stun a ballroom full of people into silence with his very presence and Eren didn’t know if he could handle him. He looked away, nervously pulling on his sweaty fingers.

“I-I don’t know why I’m saying this now,” Eren said. “Or why I’m even here in the first place.” Because this was not going as planned.

Levi pointed his finger beyond Eren’s shoulders to the door. “I knew why you were up here the moment you walked into this room, Eren.” And then it moved directly to him, almost scolding, “And so did you.”

It felt like lead was clogging Eren’s throat and his mouth tightened into an uneasy line. He was unraveling in front of this man. Something was tugging on a loose thread and spinning him – around and around like a ball of yarn. “I lied to you when I said I didn’t know what I was doing. The truth is…” _Oh, God what are you doing?_ His brain was crying to him. However, the pit of his stomach where perplexity stewed in heat had him falling to his knees and from there – unforeseen to Eren – he found clarity in his words. “You’re the only one other than Mikasa and Armin who make me feel like I’m not some kind of atrocity. That means something to me. A lot.”

There was a thoughtful pause. Levi saw Eren’s back grow straighter then.

“A being that is both human and Titan doesn’t settle right with people, I understand this. But, I’m still Eren Jaeger. I had a mother and somewhere still a father. I was born from man. That makes me human. You said it to me down in the cellar so easily, so sure of me, that in that moment I…I couldn’t help but want you in ways I can’t really grasp.”

“No shit,” Levi scoffed.

Eren face struck fever and crimson red broke across his cheeks. Was his intentions always so obvious? Or did Levi simply enjoy reading his behaviors as if they were apart of some great novel? Eren doubted he was that fascinating.

His Corporal adjusted himself in his chair, pulling his body to a vertical position. It was his turn to speak. “I guess my question to you would be why didn’t you take the opportunity?”

The inquiry was genuine and provoked Eren to spill the truth. He was taken aback by this. But, really, why should it? The expectations of this conversation were drastically swaying away from what Eren had anticipated. It was giving him a bit of insight. Levi was hustling him. That’s what he was good at. He wanted to hear him say the fucking words aloud because he knew that brat was hiding them.

Eren began clenching and releasing his fists at his sides. Adrenaline was tediously pumping through his veins, but it was increasing – slowly, but damn well surely. “You’re my superior,” he said evenly. “We’re in a war for the world’s mortality. I shouldn’t be feeling so…” Fuck, what was it? Feeling so what?

“Human?” Levi finished.

“No,” he definitively answered – nearly shouted it. Levi flipping through the pages of his mind so offhandedly was irritating him, “No, I mean I shouldn’t be a distraction for what we’re here for.”

Levi was internally smirking at him, Eren could see it scribbled so unmistakably on his expression which was shockingly cavalier. The Corporal rested the back of his head on his open left palm and commenced drumming the fingers of his right hand on the polished wood of the chair’s armrest. It was all so sarcastic – as if he was contemplating something imperative to say. Nothing astonished Levi and they both knew that.

“You’re quite the mess,” he said finally. “You have incredible doubts yet still incredible determination. Don’t take that as a compliment either. It may be your downfall someday.” Eren took notice at how his eyes changed suddenly. Sparked with a much different sentiment. “But regardless, we have natural wants for temptation. Even I need to indulge in carnal desires. We all do. It’s our make-up. Perhaps you should as well.”

Inside his chest, Eren’s heart jumped hard. It ached horribly as if it collided with his ribcage and was about to burst out through his bones, and soon it was doing it every half second. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ His throat had dried up and made him hoarse, but the struggle to think clearly is what truly kept him from speaking. Speaking intelligently, anyways.

“Are you insinuating something?” Eren asked slowly. His tone was horribly tentative and uncertain, “Because I can’t tell.”

Levi lightly shook his head in wonder with this kid as his eyelids slipped closed. At that moment – that very second, he allowed himself to smile. It was the first and undisputedly the last time he would ever expose such an honest and serene part of himself to anyone. Why it had to be Eren to see it, he would never know. “Such a fucking brat…” he muttered, looking out the window to the black trees shrouded by the night that surrounded the old Survey Corps Headquarters. Simple observation concluded that it was nearly dawn. At least, the darkness told people such things. Levi turned away from it and stared back at Eren in the candlelight, “What does your instinct tell you?”

The fabric of Eren’s intuition was torn. That he knew. Yet the foundation of it remained and that left him with his shear impulse. The impulsiveness that took form in all his actions. That part of him was screaming and thrashing – turning up his body’s thermostat from a dull heat to a roaring inferno. Oh yes, he was utterly aware of what his bare animalistic senses where telling him. However, the lone cognizant cell in his brain pondered what would happen if these instincts are wrong.

And what if he was wrong?

“I-I’m,” Eren stuttered, tongue thick in his mouth. His eyes were frightful. “I’m sorry in advanced for this, sir.”

He relinquished the last hold he had on his mind. Eren’s legs moved forward on a strong compulsion that had been festering since the day he had laid eyes on Levi – just now he understood what it was. It was the hunger for his touch. Funny how when you throw away your perception of what you think reality is and then you suddenly have all the answers. Eren was through trying to absorb all the shit he was feeding himself and attempting to convince himself it was never shit in the first place. At least, for an hour he would think this way.

This yearning – this want, it was so physical. So real. So overwhelming that Eren extended his open hand out to slide it behind Levi’s neck, allowing the black strands of his hair to tickle his fingertips without considering the consequences. Lips parted open to suck in the last breath fiery air before Eren leaned in, eyes gliding shut in anticipation and pressed their mouth together.

Levi did not flinch and he did not make a move to push the boy away. That would truly be foolish of him. He could feel Eren’s bottom lip quivering slightly on his own. All the newfound self-assurance in the world could not mask his weak nature. And Levi could feed of his weakness – savor the sweet taste of it on his tongue, but not quite yet.

Meanwhile the fog was rising quickly and rolling along the waters of Eren’s own conscience as he added a greater pressure to the kiss – sending a pint-sized bolt of electric bliss jumping through his body, ricocheting off his bones and had him sighing into those lips. It was wonderful. However, Levi was making no effort to embrace him and he saw that. Eren wanted to stay like this forever, but he couldn’t ignore the awkwardness he was unexpectedly feeling. He had nearly forgotten the possibility that Levi may not and would never want this.

So, he broke them apart.

Eren was visibly out of breath as he panted hot air that seemed to caress Levi’s skin. The kid was still very close to him. Their foreheads were barely resting against each other. Levi stared up at Eren’s form hovering above him and saw the doubt in his gaze which did not spur a glance in his direction. He grimaced. This would not do. His arm reacted so fast that Eren let out a startled yelp as Levi snatched him roughly by his chin. Fingers constricted hard on his jaw bone and Levi forced him to look into his eyes. Once again, Eren felt like he was sinking like a rock into the depths of the ocean from staring at such a dark blue.

Levi’s voice was low and husked. It chilled his nerves, leaving him shivering at the sound. “You do realize you’re barely sixteen? I am a man twice your age. I’m not as young as I look.”

“I know,” he whispered. Eren didn’t care. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it badly.

“You don’t,” Levi retorted harshly. “I doubt you’ve ever been touched sexually, let alone a full-scale fuck. And I’m telling you now, I’m not looking for just a kiss and a small rub.”

Eren’s irate response hesitated in his throat. He began timidly chewing his lip, thinking about how the Corporal was right. He was a virgin in every aspect. The only person who had ever touched his member was himself when he was alone in the night. Of course some had offered, made their advances, but he never indulged. He had no urge to. The only kiss Eren had ever received was by Mikasa when they were children – when he had skinned his knee while gathering firewood. There was a time when blood frightened him and he sobbed on the streets when he saw thick crimson run down his leg. Mikasa tugged down her red scarf and pecked his chapped lips to hush his cries. She had seen Carla do this so many times to Eren when he was sad. She merely mimicked what she had observed. It was the most innocent of touches and they were only babies then.

Eren’s eyes lowered in humiliation. Never was he ashamed of being untainted from the pleasures of sex. Though he dreamed of what it felt like when he heard his fellow trainees talk about their own experiences in the barracks or the dining hall. Laughing and distantly sighing when they recalled the passion. And then the thought would flee Eren once he remembered his own memories which were not as pleasant. However, now – when his body was craving the contact of a man so powerful that he could strike fear and respect into the highest ranking of soldiers, he felt small.

So, he lied.

“I have too done things,” Eren stated boldly. “I know what sex is and how good it can be. I’m not a kid.”

Levi nodded, reflecting and calculating. Eren almost thought he was believing him from his lack of reply. How naïve he could be. Levi still had a strong hold on his chin and jaw and he unapologetically yanked him back and then sharply forward – causing him to cry out in pain. “Don’t lie to me,” he said forebodingly through his teeth.

Eren gulped, but surprisingly held his ground. “What does it matter?” he demanded. “I started this!”

Levi tilted his head up slightly like he was analyzing a specimen through a magnifying glass, but his irises were burning with a dark fire. “Trust me when I say I will end it and I will not be gentle. This is an adult’s game. These are my rules.”

Eren eyes grew wide; frightened by his tone, yearning for his lips. He wasn’t certain if he should run or allow himself to be devoured.

The chair in which Levi sat groaned as his weight shifted, inclining himself upright so that Eren’s face was barely an inch away. He let his breath teasingly fan across the boy’s lips, making him squirm. “I will tear you apart,” Levi purred – much like a lion when it’s stalking prey.

“I don’t care,” Eren breathed with half-lidded eyes, legs shaking beneath him. “I meant what I said and I’ll prove it.”

Levi gave a passing smirk so brief that Eren wasn’t positive if it was real, but it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. “Why don’t you do it now?” he suggested too softly and Eren’s heart ceased in its movements by the soothing tenor of Levi’s voice. It could have been considered as romantic until the Corporal’s demeanor turned cold and hostile. He promptly removed his fingers from Eren’s jaw, freeing him from his unyielding clutch and firmly clasped his hands down on his shoulders. Levi’s right leg snaked around Eren’s frame precipitously and then knocked his booted heel against the back of his knees, forcing his balance to give away. A shrieked reverberated as Eren collapsed hard onto his kneecaps.

When he raised his head to protest, he realized that his face was nearly leveled with his Corporals clothed and growing erection and his cheeks turned a bright red.

Most times when people and their desires finally meet, they have no concept of what to do. Eren was facing this dilemma. There it was – the product of lust, the sex he so desperately wanted and he was dumbfounded. All he could manage to do was stare like it was Pandora’s Box.

Levi was aware of this and he could have been tolerant. Even sympathetic. But, it wasn’t in his heart tonight. He threw a hand down on top of Eren’s velvety brown hair and vehemently gripped a fistful of his locks. He heard the air hitch in the brat’s throat as he jerked his head back so that those pitiful features were looking at him once again. Eren’s expression was perfect – tense and attempting to appear stubborn, but scared. Levi could sniff out fear in the cruelest of men. Eren was just too easy. He was such a sensitive little lamb.

A gentle growl rumbled in Levi’s throat as he clashed their mouths together. Eren whimpered as the Corporal’s teeth smashed into his bottom lip and exhaled a wounded breath through his nose, but he did not dare to pull away. Levi was not one to vacillate so he didn’t waste much time in forcefully pushing his tongue passed Eren’s tightly pressed lips and ran the tip along his clenched teeth. This was fine, however Eren showed no signs of unhinging his jaw. This frustrated him. Levi wrenched the poor kid by his locks, splitting them apart for an instant and he glared at him with fangs bared. “Open your fucking mouth,” he whispered hotly. 

Eren hastily nodded and parted his lips slightly and welcoming.

Levi relinked their mouths and easily glided his tongue inside to get a taste. The flavor he discovered was not the sweetness of syrup or honey or however virgins were rumored to be like. It was mystifying. It was confusion and sadness and heartache. It was Eren. And he wanted more of him. The touch of Levi’s moist appendage on Eren’s must have awakened something inside of him because almost immediately the kid was challenging him.

Because Eren was overcome with a lecherous thirst. His body urged him to fight for control for this was his lone opportunity. No longer were there titles of captain and subordinate chaining them to the notions of right and wrong. Such perceptions made them unqualified to each other. Now they were only humans stripped down to their pure reflexes. Eren’s told him to take what was his and that was Levi. His tongue couldn’t help but oblige the man’s incursion and coil around the foreign wet muscle that was exploring his sodden cavern – aggressively pushing and interweaving them. It obviously stirred a reaction from Levi for he meshed them firmer against each other, entangling them deeper into an impassioned kiss of spit and moans and teeth. Saliva trickled down the corner of Eren’s mouth as Levi’s tongue quickly overpowered him. The boy’s eyebrows pinched together and he whined defiantly like a child.

Oh, Levi loved that.

He bit down on Eren’s bottom lip to see what other noises he made. The sting had a groan rippling out from the core of his chest and scattering into the atmosphere. Levi enjoyed that as well. So, he ate at his tender flesh – nipping and sucking on it until it became a shiny scarlet. He truly could be an animal. However, it had been a hot minute since the last time Levi had been so aroused. Probably years if he thought about it. Fucking came naturally to him though because life hadn’t been so kind to him. Erwin had been Levi’s salvation and perhaps now he wished to be Eren’s. The brat needed to understand that he wasn’t the only one whose childhood came to screeching halt and then a string of endless struggles. Everyone has their shit.

Everyone.

Levi just accepted his.

He pulled away from Eren at that moment and the kid seemed rather lost by it. As if he didn’t know how to survive without a tongue down his esophagus. Levi’s hand still had ahold of Eren’s hair, fingers closed down on thick strands of it. He looked down at that face – ripened red from fatigue and eyes glossy, and he idly wondered if the blood had hit the kid’s cock yet. It only took a glance.

Eren was solid. His pants didn’t leave much to the imagination which was all right and well with Levi because he didn’t have much of one anyways. He battled the crushing need to grab the bulge in between those sinful legs and make him scream, but this little experimentation would be over all too quickly if he did. And the vanity he kept buried away as a Lance Corporal came bubbling to the surface. Levi had always been selfish. However, when taking the position in the Survey Corps he threw all that away. Now he wanted nothing but his own satisfaction.

You see, Eren wasn’t the only one here with a dying opportunity.

And maybe the little bastard became to identify that when he was heartlessly forced down by the back of his head to the need that was throbbing in the Corporal’s own pants. The instinct to save himself came barreling to the front of his mind and mechanically he reached his arms out to catch himself. Eren’s hands tightly grasped Levi’s thighs to steady his body. A gasp elucidated as Levi continued to press him down. “C-Corporal!” he cried franticly. “Wait!”

The man craned his neck to the side, looking rather dulled by his gripes. “Suck,” he commanded. Those lips took time to enunciate it. “That’s an order.”

Eren’s eyes grew incredulously big, gulping as he stared engrossed to the concealed hard-on before him. He broke out in a panicked sweat that rolled from his forehead. My God, he had lied to himself again. Who was he fooling? Even in his fantasies he had never done this. But the clock was ticking away, disappearing with every strike. Eren knew what was pleasing on his own body. He knew if he had ever done this before today what he would have liked to have done to him. And he took that small and minuscule piece of information and ran with it.

Fingers twitched and expanded, spreading across Levi’s covered legs. Eren did not breathe as they precariously traveled upwards, closer and closer to the excitement. He knew his movements were being watched meticulously and it was nerve-racking. Thumbs ran across Levi’s inner thighs and pressed on the muscles there, massaging tiny circles on his clothed flesh. Eren was so treacherously adjacent to the swelling appendage before him. He was trying to buy time, but didn’t receive much. This was his first real lesson. In the glorious world of sex, you did not hold your fire. Levi ravenous scowl was burning holes in his skin the more he fucked around and without a second thought, Eren slid his clammy palm on the Corporal’s erection. He worked it in his hand, rubbing it delicately with a dash of vigor. Levi quietly shifted in his seat, allowing such child’s play to take place. Mostly because seeing that innocent face discovering the wonders of lust between his legs was just too damn fascinating.

Levi actually watched Eren caress his hidden cock for a good while, feeling his hand applying more and more pressure as the moments passed, and then grabbing the outline of his hard-on and squeezing it softly. The Corporal would not let this kid know how good his touches felt to him. At least, not yet. However, Levi did throw out a bone. He moved his hands downwards and placed them on his belt. Eren ceased in his movements and stared at them as Levi began to unbuckle and unzip his pants. And that’s all he did, letting the unclasped belt hang from the loops and exposing the waistline of his black underwear. Eren glanced up at Levi and saw how those deep blue eyes where smoldering with wickedness – a black inferno of fiery ambitions. It was an invitation and Eren’s mind had already accepted it. This time without any reluctance.

His fingers crept upwards beyond Levi’s opened zipper and hooked themselves to the waistline of his white military pants as well as his underwear. He tugged them both down from the Corporal’s hips just enough to bare his naked dick – stiff and glistening at the tip with pre-cum. The fever that spread throughout Eren’s body was not one of apprehension, but more so one of incredulity and hypnosis. It was the first time he has ever seen another man’s member and it was painstakingly obvious that it was bigger than his own. He figured that would have made him insecure, but at this point he wanted Levi so urgently that it flew over his head – like flower petals drifting into the wind. Eren had no clue how to suck a cock like street whore, however – as his brain had told him before, he was a male and he knew what felt good.

Eren positioned his open right hand up against his lips and spit into his palm. The next moment he was moving it away, grabbing a gentle hold of Levi’s erection. A steady breath flowed from the kid’s lungs as he started to pump his fist up and down, up and down. The salvia coated the warm, pulsating flesh and made a slick lubricant. Eren did not see Levi’s hands faintly clench the armrests. He just continued to slide his own hand along the length of The Corporal’s cock and cover it with spit.

This did not last as long as Levi thought. Eren’s face was centimeters from his member and Levi carefully observed those moist lips part open and that pink tongue reach out to lick the swelling head of his dick. Eren pushed that muscle so eagerly against him and wrapped it around his shaft like it was sorbet with gold in the center. Levi let his head to fall against his shoulder as he sat still and watched the beautiful picture before him being created. The more Eren’s need to be fucked into submission grew, the more stunning it became. It was like fruit ripening on a tree. Soon those pretty lips were enveloping themselves around him and sucking lightly on the tip.

And it was strange for Eren. He felt as though he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. His mouth was working the head while he simultaneously massaged Levi’s slippery shaft. He began turning his head in different directions to get at more pleasurable angles and all the while his taut lips were twisting deliciously around sensitive skin. It certainly was strange that he was enjoying giving a blowjob. Eren’s drive to go further was flourishing quite rapidly because the overwhelming urge for sex was masking his natural fear. He soon opened his jowls wider and relaxed his clenched throat and began to swallow Levi inch by inch.

Levi knees twitched on either side of the brat’s skull as his length was slipping further into that wet heat. The deeper it went, the tighter it got. However, Eren was going slow. Exceedingly slow. Levi was done with this bullshit. He shoved a palm down on that mess of lovely hair and filled that virgin mouth to its limits with his aching erection and almost sighed when he heard the heavenly sound of Eren gagging.

Eren’s vision blurry as his eyes watered. The hilt of Levi’s cock had struck that back of his throat with such force that his whole body reacted and tried to lurch away, and it would have too if not for the Corporal’s strong hand holding his head down. Eren attempted to inhale air through his nose but the blockage in his mouth only cause him to choke. His eyelids locked themselves shut and the tears dampened his eyelashes. Fuck, he couldn’t breathe. And Eren knew Levi was smiling to himself because of it.

That’s because Levi relished the control. He was demented in that way as much as he tried to bury it. As much as he had the compulsion to guard Eren’s life, he also wished to destroy it just as passionately. The brat’s hot-blooded and irrational attitude made him born to be beaten and shoved into the muck and Levi got a thrill out of it. He was just understanding that now. He wanted the boy begging for him, crying for him, for it would make him absorb the harsh reality of how he wasn’t as much of an adult as he claimed to be.

And it would truly break him.

Levi grunted softly, teeth gritting together behind his straight lips as he pulled his cock out of Eren’s throat and rammed it back in. The boy choked again as the tip slipped with ease down his esophagus. Eren’s eyebrows pinched together and then he expanded his mouth to fit the Corporal’s girth. He would not readily accept that the brutality was turning him on. He wasn’t aware of how attractive his actions were becoming to Levi. How the slurping noises coming from between the man’s legs were driving him mad inside. How the saliva pooling down his erection made him suppress the urge to groan shamelessly. Eren truly did not know how erotic he was.

However, he did know how stimulating the Corporal was. Eren retched and gagged on his searing cock until it hurt, but the feeling of those pale hands gripping him toughly and the sight of Levi’s forehead beginning to sweat was making him tipsy. The ruthlessness in everything Levi was doing to him made Eren’s body unbelievably heated. Bobbing in time with Levi’s thrusts, he moaned noisily into the man’s crotch and his fingernails dug into those slightly exposed and creamy thighs just to feel that sultry skin.

Levi sunk further down in his chair. It felt so good and he had a hankering for more. Suddenly, he heaved Eren from his dick for the second time that night and snapped his neck back so he could get a nice view of that tired, flushed and half-lidded expression. He watched Eren’s chest rise and descend as he panted for oxygen. Levi stared for merely a moment or two before he leaned his face in close as if he were going to kiss those moistened lips, but he halted just as he was about to brush against them.

His eyes were sweltering as they dropped to Eren’s erection bursting through his pants. He nearly smirked. “You look exhausted,” he whispered. Levi’s fluctuating gaze marveled every inch of the boy’s body. Especially those succulent and pouty lips that so desperately wanted to press themselves against him. It seemed as if Levi was going to oblige Eren this one time, but all that came from him was a sneer.

“Good.”

Back down to Levi’s cock he went, plunging it into the boy’s delicious warmth. Eren gasped, choked and then was wrenched away. He coughed vociferously as spit congested the wrong tube. The action was then repeated multiple times.

Shoved. Gagged. Coughing. Gasping.

It was merciless. It was cruel. It was fucking amazing.

Levi pushed so hard and so fast that he thought it would kill the brat. That he would swallow his dick whole and die happily. But then again, there was so much more that needed to be done. He stopped. Tears ran down Eren’s face. Not of terror, not of fear, but the beginning of a blissful collapse. Levi smashed their lips together, the strength of it splitting Eren’s flesh and causing him to shout an obscenity as a sugary tongue swiped along his gums. The metallic taste of blood and cock was fresh and bitter.

Eren’s hands reach out and hooked themselves under Levi’s arms, firmly grasping that fabric of his starched shirt that clung so nicely to his back. He whimpered as Levi ravished his mouth as if it was made of caramel and frantically pulled that sensual body closer so that their chests were pressed against each in fervor. Eren never wanted this end. He loved the roughness – the pure physical passion. Goddamn. How he wanted to be fucking touched already. How he wanted this man to overwhelm him, leaving him naked and ruined. 

Oh, fuck. How he wanted it.

Levi was the one to break out of the kiss first, but a thread of pinkish-hued saliva still connected them together for a split second until it severed, falling on both of their chins. Levi immediately smeared it away with the back of his hand. Eren did not. He was staring up at the Corporal with a captivated look, his eyes burning this totally new image of Levi in his memory forever. Like now, the way jet black hair was stringy and disordered from sweat. How it hung across his thin eyelashes, but did not mask those riveting and piercing blue irises that always looked so bored, so unfulfilled, so distant. How those naturally pale, chapped lips were irritated red and bruised by his own accord. Never had Eren seen Levi so disheveled.

Abruptly, he began to pick himself up from his knees. Levi observed him carefully as he stood upright on his feet and started to unfasten his own belt and then unzip his pants. The release of pressure on his erection felt amazing. Eren and Levi held onto each other’s penetrating stare as the boy grabbed the waistline of his white pants – the same military design as the Corporal’s, and slipped them down his smooth tan legs. They dropped onto the floor with a soft thud. There Eren stood in his underwear, his spine vertical and chest proudly forward in a fearless stance. However, his breathing was slightly erratic. Levi saw him faltering already, but he would give the kid some credit for he didn’t waste much time moving his hands back up to remove the last piece of clothing separating his member from exposure.

Eren linked his thumbs in his underwear and his eyes fleetingly broke away from Levi – probably to build back some diminishing confidence. His chest gave a final heave before he wiggled his hips, dragging down the delicate material and watched as it seemed to plummet to the ground in slow motion.

Levi beheld the sight of Eren – this stunning teenaged solider with a soul of a tormented child, naked from the waist down in only a white shirt with his untainted cock bared and already dripping with semen. It was enough to make him want to take back everything and shout at Eren to go back down to the cellar and to forget this ever happened. However, the need to reach out and touch him in his loneliness and vulnerability was tremendous. It couldn’t even be deemed as a contest. This kid was picturesque. Levi barely noticed him stepping out of the puddle of clothes encircling his feet and lifting up one of those enchanting legs to set his knee on the left side of the man’s lap. The other one trailed shortly after until Eren was straddling him. Levi’s face remained apathetic as he blatantly minded his exposed lower half.

Eren’s right arm wound backwards to take the Corporal’s dick in his long fingers which were still drenched in saliva. He looked tensely over his shoulder has he situated the tip up to his entrance, circling it around the rim and coating it with moisture. Levi did not expect Eren to be so eager to impale himself. However, he made no effort to protest his exploits. He was a determined little shithead and the constricting feeling of that tight ass urging down on his cock was incredible. Levi could not suppress the audible groan that ensued.

Eren was visibly struggling on his part. The tip hardly began to stretch out Eren’s hole when he felt a pinch and grimaced. Figuring it to simply be the initial shock, he shook his head and continued on, conscientiously adding weight every few seconds, but the discomfort was rapidly transforming into a stinging pain. The head was not fully penetrated yet and Eren was wincing and gasping. He foolishly tried going a bit further, screwing his eyelids closed in an agonized expression.

“Ah! Ow, ow ,ow. Fuck…”

“Dumbass,” Levi sighed as he tenderly took ahold of Eren’s hips and raised him off of his member. The brat was obviously disheartened – as if he had lost a great battle.

Eren gripped the Corporal’s shoulders to stable himself, looking sheepish with the blush that was reappearing on his cheeks. He wouldn’t look Levi in the eyes. “What are you going to do?” he mumbled.

There was no verbal response. Levi had already stuck his pointer, middle and index finger between his lips by the time Eren has asked the question. The kid was puzzled, but did not taunt Levi with any inquiries and instead methodically observed his actions. It was seductive the way this man lapped his tongue around his digits and casually sucked on them. Eren wondered if that’s what Levi would look like if he were to ever go down on him. His body shuddered at the delightful thought of the Corporal’s face nuzzled in his russet pubic hair as he deep-throated his dick while he laid moaning on his ba-

“AH!” Eren jolted at the feeling of Levi’s slick fingers pushing against him ever so slightly. He was too busy daydreaming to notice. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw a slender fingertip playing with his opening. It was invigorating to witness it. Eren couldn’t help but arch his back so that his ass protruded out more to make for easier access and an easier view. Levi finally inserted one of his fingers inside that stiff, warm entrance until it engulfed him up to his knuckle and immediately Eren’s sweet lips parted and let out the softest of moans.

Levi gently probed in and out of those taut inner walls, teasing the boy’s senses and admiring his whimpers. What he loved the most was that Eren was studying himself being fingered in that tiny little asshole of his. He liked seeing Levi’s hand disappear out of sight as he pushed his coy digits inside, preparing him for an intensity that he couldn’t even fathom. Soon Levi slipped a second finger within Eren’s hole and that’s what truly got him going.

“Mmmm, fuck…” he hummed delectably and then wincing as both fingers started toying with him – scissoring and widening his cavity. Levi only did this for a moment to comfort Eren before jamming them deep inside with the same level of forced he had used when thrusting his cock into that luscious mouth. Needless to say, this resulted in a wild moan that was much louder that the last. Too loud, actually.

Damn, this brat is going to be noisy. They couldn’t have that.

Levi impulsively slapped a hand over Eren’s mouth and clasped down hard on his bronzed skin. Emerald eyes grew big as he spoke quickly and punitively, “Keep your mouth shut. People are sleeping. You got that?”

Eren promptly nodded, but Levi was not exhibiting any indications of removing his securely pressed palm. Just because this fuckhead implied that he comprehended the threat didn’t mean that he was actually going to stay silent. That was taken into some consideration and in the end the Corporal didn’t want to chance it. God forbid a member from his squad where to hear him fucking the dog shit about of his youngest subordinate. Instead Levi took the liberty in wedging another finger next to the two already buried within Eren’s body – making that a very generous total of three.

The kid’s knees seized up against Levi’s thighs and a lengthy wail was muffled in his hand. Eren naturally recoiled from the imposition for he felt the sensitive entrance beginning to broaden beyond its normal limits. Levi would not allow him to shy away and awkwardly stiffened the hold he had on his body. Eren huffed large and distressed breaths into the skinned mussel around his mouth, vision turning up to the ceiling in an effort to concentrate on something other than the soreness. It was as if every pant whispered to him.

_I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t…_

Eren freed a small, high-pitched scream as Levi became unmerciful. He had fully acknowledged that the man did not care about his pain – that had been made clear to him long before this, he just wished that he would tonight. It hurt. It really did. Eren’s nails were digging holes in Levi’s shoulders as he drove into him until his palm was cupping his ass. He stirred those digits around in somewhere arcane, exploring and searching for what really made him tick. It wasn’t Levi’s first time at the rodeo and he found it in record speed, scrapping it with his fingernail.

How that boy sang.

Eren could not accurately describe the sensation of the Corporal hitting his prostate, but he imagined it was what heaven felt like. It was lightening. Raw, hot and bright lightening shooting across every nerve while sparks showered in his brain. The shock was very physical – like an emotion coming alive and possessing your spirit and liberating you from suffering. It transcended anything he had ever experienced. In simple context; it felt so fucking _good_. This was what sex was. He moaned like an excited whore. Do it again. Do it again.

Levi launched his arm into a frenzy from the beautiful sounds. He slammed his fingers in and out with great earnest – stroking that sweet spot and listening the brat falling apart above him. The pace hastened. Faster and faster until it was almost unreal. At one point he couldn’t keep the boy stable and released Eren’s mouth from his vice grip and strapped his arm around his back to keep him in place. That’s when he could truly perceive the volume of his cries that seemed to be ripping out of his chest. Levi forgot about his slumbering squad as soon as those moans hit his ears.

The pleasure Eren was undergoing was quickly transforming itself into pure ecstasy. His sight was being dotted with purple and white and yellow spots – like he had been staring at the sun for a long time. It was almost becoming too intense. Those hazy eyes closed to the delirium and Eren gritted his teeth as his legs abrasively clenched together. Levi instantly clawed at his knees and pushed them back, spreading them wider than before. Eren began to furiously shake his head as a tidal wave crushed his senses. He went to cry out in his rapture, but all that escaped was a hoarse sob that was damn near silent.

“Are you cumming, brat?” Levi panted into the boy’s ear.

The Corporal’s voice didn’t even register in his mind. Eren’s breaths were becoming labored and manic and – oh shit, something was happening. “Ngh! Ah…! AH! Levi! Oh shi-“ he tossed his head back and gasped, heaving in the heat, “FUCK!”

Everything went white then. Eren underwent the first climax he’d ever had by the ways of another person and it felt a thousand times better.

“I take that as a yes,” Levi said collectively as he removed his fingers and wiped them off on his shirt.

Eren didn’t budged. His muscles twitched here and there as his orgasm continued to course throughout him, much like aftershock. The panicky huffing and wheezing gradually subsided, but he was still left panting and dripping sweat. “I-I’m sorry,” he reprised unsteadily.

“You should be ready now.”

The statement caught Eren’s attention. He turned his head towards the Corporal and stared dubiously with a raised eyebrow, “Ready for what-?”

Levi visibly smirked as his rough hands stalked up the length of Eren’s unclothed thighs and along the natural curve of his hips, pushing the bottom of his white shirt slightly up. He was scheming something for this mesmerizing body. Something big. Something grand. The boy’s face was growing increasingly anxious. Levi planted his boot into the wooden floor as he kicked off with a force, sharply spinning the chair and the two of them around and then stomped both feet on the ground to halt the motion. Eren found his back facing the desk momentarily and then gave out a startled yell as he was thrown onto it. The impacted did not faze him as much as the unexpectedness of it did. As soon as Eren’s spine collided with the blunt surface he was pissed. He instantaneously propped himself on his elbows to glare at Levi and to tell him a few choice words.

Until he saw the man standing before him, hovering in between his open legs with a leaking and unattended to hard on. How those eyes raked up and down his lean form, soaking up the sight of Eren looking like a hot mess – exposed from his hips down to his toes in nothing but at damp shirt, sticky from fervent perspiration. This little bitch was like heroine – to damn addicting to stop. He placed a hand flat on the inside of Eren’s thigh and forced it outward causing his knees to part further away from each other. Then the Corporal grasped his erection and positioned himself right up against the brat’s close-fitting opening.

Eren’s breath hitched at the feeling. The pressure was already so much greater. For whatever reason, he didn’t want to look. He fixed his fearful eyes to the ceiling, swallowed the lump in his throat and hoped for the best as Levi began to push inside of him. Even with all the groundwork to prepare him for this moment, Eren was still very rigid. The stretching turned very quickly into tearing and an incredible heat ignited in his head, making him faint. He didn’t even hear himself scream.

It was a long and riotous scream, too and Levi made no move to shut him up. The kid sounded like a paid whore and it was music to the Corporal’s ears. Instead he captured Eren’s hips and pulled his body down onto his member. Their skin violently slapped together and Eren was ripped open to the brink with the thickness of Levi’s arousal. Those innocent green eyes shot open in pain – scared that he was being torn in half. Teeth were grounded to prevent him from crying out this time and his spine trembled. Levi was naturally not a kind lover. Never had been. He had been hard for far too long and all he wanted to do was pitilessly bury himself within Eren body. However, something tugged on his subconscious when he actually saw him in anguish and he despised it. Levi exhaled a tortured breath, motherfucking himself for being so soft and started thrusting slowly to get Eren well-acquainted with the fullness.

The repeated insertions were making Eren squirm and his legs scramble as if he was trying to frantically crawl away from the discomfort. Too bad Levi’s stronghold kept him from running. The boy’s mind was sending a million signals throughout his entire body, telling his nerves and his limbs to do anything to distract him from this affliction. Bottom line, he was fidgeting way too fucking much and it was pissing Levi off. So, he swiftly took his elbow and drove it into Eren’s chest with a grunt, slamming his back down onto the desk and pinned him there.

Fuck this shit.

Levi was done being nice. He wanted to get off. He may have shown a brief moment of mercy, but that was all he was capable of. At that point, the thrusts only got faster and harder. Whether or not this fucking brat was gaining any pleasure off of it did not concern him because it felt amazing for his own need.

Which meant the tears forming at the corners of Eren’s eyes went unnoticed. He was crying like the little virgin he was – no, like the powerless little runt he truly was. From his throat the most desperate of wails flowed. His fingernails had embedded themselves into the desk below him and scraped at the wood, literally peeling it off the surface like the skin of an apple.

But in truth, the pain was residing.

In truth, Eren liked to play the martyr.

In truth, he enjoyed Levi suppressing him like he was worthless – like he was a slut.

And suddenly he moaned for him. Loud and acute. He arched his spine and willingly opened his legs for more punishment. Even pleaded for it. “L-Levi,” he whined, “p-please…”

As soon as the words were out in the air, Levi’s eyes narrowed and immediately reached out and gripped Eren’s hair. Their faces were brought an inch from each other; the kid looking a tad bit alarmed and Levi appearing malicious with his hardened expression, but his tensed jaw indicated that he was trying very hard not to groan. The Corporal then spoke to Eren, his voice low and coarse with sex, “Tell me brat.”

A gulp resounded. Followed by a whisper. “Fuck me.”

 “Louder,” Levi hissed through his teeth and then smoothly rolled his hips and plunged his cock deep into the boy’s ass.

“Fuck me!”

Satisfied, Levi shifted his arms and removed the elbow planted square in the middle of Eren’s sternum. With a turn of his wrist, Levi cupped his hands underneath the boy’s knees, pulling up and hooking them over his shoulders. When the man leaned forward the action strained Eren’s hamstrings. He was not what you would call a flexible individual. Innately, his facial features twisted in distress. However, all was forgotten when Levi pushed the entirety of his weigh into one concrete thrust. At such a high angle, he went barreling down and struck Eren’s prostate like a bulls-eye and his vision exploded with white stars. Levi thought the cry that ensued from the brat would destroy his vocal chords. The Corporal knew he should really make a better attempt as keeping him quiet, but unfortunately the noises entertained him too much.

Eren was simply radiating. He was flourishing into a new spotlight – one he unsurprisingly played well, as a young and lowly tramp in a soldier’s uniform. A poetic disaster. Tainted by the world that solidified his soul but yet falling apart in the arms of a superior man and fancying it. Eren truly hated how he loved it and truly loved how he hated it, but he called out for it all the same. He tossed his arms backwards and placed them flat on the wall just above his head as he lied on the desk, bare ass scooting and withdrawing on the wood as Levi drove himself inside. Eren tensed the muscles in his arms to steady himself to not only prevent himself from being pounded through stone from sheer force, but also to push back on Levi’s colliding hips.

That lean, tan body was so overwrought with the desire to orgasm. Levi didn’t even have to bother to look at that red, clammy and teary-eyed face to know how much he was yearning for it. He could definitely feel it though as Eren tried to spear himself further on his dick which Levi shouldn’t really be mocking since he was arriving at his own state of desperate fucking as well. The words refused to said, but goddamn this kid’s constricting inner walls were ecstasy; so warm and snug and packed around his erection that his eyes were nearly rolling to the back of his brain. However, they were too transfixed on watching that tiny, irritated hole stretch around him and suck him in. How the boy’s skin rippled across his ass and thighs with every brusquely impacted insertion.

Jesus Christ. It was utterly amazing watching Eren crumble in pleasure.

Those hysterical moans. Those dying pants. He was humming in bliss.

“Mmmm, yes,” Eren purred. “Oh, yes! Urgh, yes!” His octave was climbing, crushing his lungs and suffocating him as his hips met every plunge. “Ngh, a-ah! Give it to me!”

Levi uncharacteristically gave into the request from his subordinate without a moment of hesitation. Oh, he would give it to him. He would give it all to him. The man took the flattest part of his palms and spread Eren’s cheeks apart, opening that pink entrance wider for him to watch as he pounded it heartlessly. The pace was picked up to a tempo that Eren could not keep up with in a timely fashion, so he laid exhausted on the desk as his body was furiously rocked against it. The wooden legs were started to rasp along the floor, producing a shrill screeching noise and chipping away against stone from Levi’s incredible strength.

Eren was borderline sobbing beneath him. Crystalline tears finally dropped from his ducts. He couldn’t shut them, couldn’t fight them. He was racked with so much overpowering euphoria that crying was all he could do. His back was being pulverized so hard into the desk that he thought his vertebrae would fuse with it. Levi was thrusting with a velocity as fast as his body would allow him to without demolishing Eren in the process. However, every last one was knocking against his sweet spot. Perhaps that’s why his voice was becoming raw or why he couldn’t even remember what his last name was. All he knew was that he was being fucked – thoroughly. To the point where he was succumbing to nothing more but a petty, squealing wretch that could only beg for a more cold-hearted beating.

Levi was so preoccupied with bitterly grounding his dick inside of Eren’s tightness that he didn’t come to realize that gradually he was lifting his entire body off of the desk. He just kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling that ass closer. Submerging himself in it. Eren’s shoulders were the only firm structure that was keeping him substantiated while his legs and hips were being towed upwards as Levi fastened them higher around his neck. He was closer to God this way. How ironic. Because he was about to orgasm.

Particularly when Levi grasped Eren’s completely untouched member. It was undeniably about to burst with cum, some of it already pouring out from the tip. Levi pumped the brat’s cock in sync with his onslaught which were both extremely rapid and extremely wild. Eren flung his head back and cried out strings of moans and howls and whimpers in response. He was a fucking mess. Beads of sweat trundled down every inch of his body. His toes curled and his knuckles clenched, both turning a ghostly white. Levi listened to Eren’s heavy breathing and quickly deduced that he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

This fucker was going to cum. Hard.

Eren felt it burning within himself as well. It was already so much more intense and fierce than anything he had ever previously experienced. He was very close – like at the tip of a great iceberg and about to leap into a pit of fire. His glistening eyes peered up at Levi, soaking in the beautiful and rugged sight of him; those pupils growing weary and glossy, cheeks flushed for the first time, and that raven hair wet and tangled. The Corporal noticed Eren admiring his unruly state and it aggravated him – reminded him how vulnerable he had made himself to this goddamn brat. The side of his mouth twitched as if he was going to snarl like a rabid dog and he glared vehemently down at this naked fifteen year old boy and loathed himself for wanting him so badly. Levi could only groan as those inner muscles began to stiffen around him.

Eren had reached him limit. His screams had become dead silent and he struggled to make a sound, as if something or someone was squeezing the last drop of life out of him, “L-Levi…I’m…I’m-!”

Levi gritted his teeth as he quickly pushed out that last and hardest of his thrusts. Within that moment, Levi felt the sensation of a small shockwave striking the tip of his penis while Eren’s insides finally gave way to climax. The boy watched his world being engulfed by a bright light as semen shot out of his spent erection, spraying it all over his abdomen. Eren’s tired eyes rolled to the back of his head and he sighed, “Fuckkk…”

Levi’s own orgasm crashed down around him shortly after. His fingernails dug into Eren’s thighs as it shook his body to the core. Semen ejected itself inside of the kid, making him wet and sticky. Eren couldn’t even let out a faint cry of release. He barely even felt Levi cumming in the first place. The Corporal had unconsciously loosened his grip on Eren’s legs, so he allowed them to fall limb from the man’s shoulders and they hung from the edge of the table. Levi’s body soon followed suit and he collapsed on top of Eren – both of them spent to the bone, panting for oxygen, arms sprawled haphazardly across the wood finish, and chests rising and falling on each other.

Eren laid there perfectly still – not thinking of anything in particular and not particularly thinking at all. Levi’s mind was the same. For once it was blank. Empty. Thoughtless. Perhaps this was the most peaceful he has been for a long time. However, like all good things in life, they don’t last long. Levi felt his member shorten back to normal within Eren’s bruised and abused ass. He pulled it almost immediately, like something had clicked in his mind and he couldn’t be here anymore. The kid’s muscles involuntarily twitched at the absence and instantly all the hot cum trickled out of his red and tender hole. There was a hint of blood in it. Levi caught the sight of it right away. It looked so lovely against the purple and black shiners on his delicate skin.

Eren made no effort to move. His eyes continued to stare vacuously at the ceiling and for once he was unreservedly mute. Levi was aware that he was long gone – far off in his muddled mind as it tried to grasp onto the lost threads of actuality. Sex certainly does change a person. The metamorphosis was rather quick. Seeing it in this child’s eyes, though? Levi couldn’t help but feel a prickle of guilt. He was still human after all. Even with all the shit he’s been through. He could have extended out some compassionate deed. Hold him close or kiss his forehead, but Levi was just not that type of person. If Eren anticipated such things he should have went to someone else to exploit his feelings to. Instead, The Corporal stood straight and reached down to his knees and grabbed the waistline of his pants, hoisting them to his hips and zipping them. Then, he snatched Eren’s trousers from the floor besides the chair and tossed them to his motionless form. They landed on the boy’s lap and startled him out of his musings.

“Get dressed,” Levi ordered.

Eren’s demeanor became uneasy as he feebly grappled at the article of clothing, inspecting the man who seemed too offhanded for what they just did together. Levi was unmistakably back to his old disposition and it disappointed Eren. His heart was feeling unusually grave by it, but he said not a word. He pulled his pants over his shaky legs and hopped off the desk to pull his way inside of them and fasten them closed. He examined Levi out of the corner of his eye as he bent down for his boots. The man seemed to be adrift in a sea of his own troubles.

It looked like they both were suffering from the same thing…

_What do we do now?_

“U-Um,” Eren stammered timidly as he stepped into his shoes. “Corporal?”

Levi rubbed his middle finger agitatedly along his bottom lip, gazing contemplatively at the floor. “You do not speak of this to anyone, you understand?” he snipped.

Eren nodded meekly, “Yes.” Somehow he knew it would come to this. They had put themselves in a scandalously predicament. Levi especially. They both had acted foolishly. It was just staggering how quickly the apprehension of the situation knocked them on their asses.

Levi shook his head and walked towards the bedroom door. A little too slowly, Eren noted. As if he were resisting. When he approached it, he ceased movement for merely a second before he leaned his back against the frame and twisted the knob, opening the exit. From there Levi stared at Eren, but the kid knew there was strain in his piercing expression. Regardless if this was what he truly wanted. This was Eren’s sign to leave. Now.

How he fought the compulsion to cry on his way to the door. This was not what he wanted when he came here. Not this rejection. Not this shame. This was his doing, he understood that well. He should not have stepped foot in this territory. All he wanted to do was go back to his chambers and weep like a child for being so idiotic and blind. Eren was nearly about to march out into the corridor when the sound of Levi raising his leg and slamming his boot against the other side of the frame suddenly warranted his attention. Eren’s eyes widened and he turned his head towards his Lance Corporal – arms crossed firmly to his chest and his look formidable.

A prolonged silence passes between the two of them as they stood before each other. After a while, Levi eyes shifted off to the side as if he had wanted to say something significant but thought better against it. Instead, he let out an indignant sigh that somehow lightened Eren’s spirit and spoke. “Get some rest, Jaeger,” he said simply.

Eren almost smiled and if he did it would have been bittersweet. Nodding his head, he continued out the door.

And as he left, Levi solemnly glanced out the window and beheld the sight of daybreak.

-

**_ 57th Expedition of the Survey Corps _ **

**_ Report Number: #8500822-MP _ **

_Today, mankind received another massive setback. In route to Zhiganshina, the Survey Corps came into contact with Titans of great numbers – one of which had extraordinarily odd capabilities that pushed our men into the Forest of Giant Trees. We have lost numerous good soldiers who laid down their lives for the sake of freedom. It is regrettable to hear that the Special Operations Squad has also perished with these unfortunate group of soldiers. Hand-picked for their exceptional skills in combat and yet even mightiest fall. Further information of the mysterious Titan who murdered our comrades is unknown. The Survey Corps will be retreating back to Wall Maria before daybreak tomorrow._

_Upon request, the Survey Corps are to relinquish custody of Eren Jaeger and to hand his rights over to the Military Police upon return._

_Commander Erwin Smith._

-

They were defeated. How these lively and courageous men were reduced to blubbering children when faced with death. They walked down the cobble streets with their eyes inane and their uniforms meaning nothing to them anymore. Some will go to the barracks tonight and awake in a cold sweat from nightmares that could last for years. Others may sit in their bunks and wish for death while the rest impatiently do it themselves. This life had a way of pushing you to the brink of depression.

Yet they still fight on because either they are fools or they are naturally some crazy son of a bitches with a purpose. Either way this never comes easy.

The people of these walls protest the Survey Corps military actions because they are in defiance of God. However, the wise know there is no Holy Land. This is reality. Mothers and fathers running into the road as the wagons pass with the injured or the dead, searching for their babies. That’s reality. Realizing that there’s no corpses here because they needed to be throw over board in order to save the living. That’s reality.

Petra’s father approaching Levi as he clutched the reigns of his battle-worn horse with a smile – as if the idea of his daughter’s death was so impossible, and beginning to chatter casually about her future as a bride. That’s reality.

And today, Levi couldn’t handle that reality.

In a wagon only three meters away, Eren had arouse from unconsciousness several minutes ago with a bandage wrapped around his head. Mikasa sat beside him in the hay that he rested on, deplorably informing him that the mission had been abandoned and Eren had been rescued from certain disaster once again. There were no impassioned shouts that followed those soft words. There was an ominous quiet as if he did not believe such a thing to be truth. The boy’s head peered over the barricade of the open carriage he had be slumbering in and the image of angry civilians and building structures hit him like a freight train. He gazed upon the people who glared silently as the wagon rolled by and his heart sunk.

They had failed and he knew what this meant.

Children on box cartons stood tall above the crowd with firewood strapped to their backs. Their expressions shined at the sight of these measly toy soldiers because in truth – that’s all they were. In those young faces that were still so shaded by the world, he saw himself as a ten year old boy with all the reckless determination in the cosmos.

It died today.

The picture of it shattered something great within Eren. It could never be fixed and all he felt now was broken.

His eyes searched for Levi. They did not look for long for his back was to him just a few feet away, talking to a man he’s never seen before. Perhaps Levi felt the heat of Eren’s fraught stare for those cold eyes glanced backwards to meet him.

The blue in his irises had turned gray.

At the moment the saddest parts of their souls connected and all Eren could hear in his mind was the words Levi had said to him for what felt like eons ago.

_“You have these juvenile dreams of being a lone beacon of hope for mankind. When are you going to realize there are no heroes in this story?”_

How Eren wanted to jump off this carriage and run into his arms. How he wanted to say how sorry he was for being so shielded from the truth. How he wanted to make love to him and never let go of him. How he wanted to bring back Levi’s squad so he wouldn’t sink further into the thought that this life was hopeless. How he wanted that man to cry to him because he knew he terribly he wanted to, but didn’t know how.

However, they would never do any of those things.

Because this was war and they could die on any day.

That they had to be nothing to each other in order to be good for each other.

And all Eren could do was cry because now – he understood everything, yet still knew nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all those who have made it through this painstakingly long chapter, round of applause. This is the end. More stories will be posted soon on my profile so be sure to check those disasters out. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was really long and I wanted it to be perfect, but it could have be improved. I feel a focused a lot on the sex, but I wanted to make sure you guys know how emotionally fucked up it was. Whatever. I just threw all caution to the wind like many of my poor life choices.
> 
> A little clarity in what I was aiming for in this chapter in case you didn’t understand. This is not smut although I wrote it as a sexy romp in the sheets. The ending is very important to this story. I actually thought of this very fucking episode when I made the idea for this fiction. Not only was Levi’s breaking Eren sexual introducing him to the harsh reality of adulthood, but the Survey Corps failing their mission was what really struck home. Eren realizes that he will never be a hero for man. There are no heroes in hopelessness. And all he can think about his Levi’s words as he looks at their failure. Yet in this misery he wants to run to him. And then he realizes that he can’t because they were not meant for each other in such a lifestyle. Eren then understands what Levi and him did together was a harsh lesson, but it back-fired because they love each other. So when Eren said he understood everything, but knew nothing that means even though his eyes are open to truth he still didn’t know shit about being a man because all he can think about is running for comfort like a child in Levi’s arm.
> 
> Just in case you missed that. The smut had reasoning.
> 
> Feedback is amaze-balls, I enjoy it very much. So review this motherfucker.
> 
> All critics welcome unless you’re a troll who fucks five year olds.
> 
> Fair winds!


End file.
